Explications houleuses pour un Adieu
by selene Magnus
Summary: le titre est pour une fois un très bon résumé, à mon propre regret. Parfois votre texte vous échappe


**Explications houleuses pour un adieu**

- Olivia, tu te méfies de moi?

- On peut dire que tu m'as donné de bonnes raisons pour ça!

- Je t'en prie… j'ai pas eu le choix! J'aurais bien aimé que ce soit différent. Si j'avais pu, je n'aurais pas agi ainsi. S'il te plait…donnes moi une chance, une dernière chance…jamais je n'ai voulu te mentir, j'étais obligé. Olivia, tu sais que c'est vrai

- Je… ce ne fut pas facile d'admettre que toi, tu aies pu me faire ça!

- Je suis désolé. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour me racheter

- Je suis quelqu'un qui accorde difficilement sa pleine confiance, mais quand c'est le cas…

- Je sais. Et je regrette. Je ne te décevrai plus. Je ne sais comment te prouver que je suis sincère

- Et bien, si tu faisais un truc pour moi?

- Oui. Tout ce que tu veux

- Dénonce Terry Banes

- Mais?

- Fais un témoignage contre elle

- Il n'existe plus de preuves de toute façon, ça ne servirait à rien

- Je sais qu'on ne peut pas la juger, tes patrons y ont veillé. Mais au moins, tu te rattraperas, et tu regagneras ma confiance

- Je vois! Un témoignage écrit que tu pourras me ressortir sous le nez quand je serai pas sage! Tu me tiendras sous ta coupe, c'est ça que tu veux hein? Que je sois à tes pieds comme un chien à sa mémère! Tu me prends pour qui?

- Tu parles de te racheter! Commences donc par assumer tes erreurs

- Youai, tu viendras me visiter en taule tous les dimanches, comme c'est gentil!

- Dean! Tu as couvert deux meurtres!

- Et toi tu as aidé un fugitif

- Oh! C'est dégueulasse de te servir de ça! Et j'en ai parlé aux affaires internes moi!

- Sauf que je t'avais couverte sans rien réclamer en échange moi! Alors que toi, tu veux me mettre un couteau sous la gorge! C'est ça la confiance pour toi?

- C'étaient des crimes! De sang froid!

- Mais bien sûr, quand il s'agit de tes écarts ou de ceux de ton petit chéri de Stabler, là il faut fermer les yeux! Mais accorder le même privilège aux autres, c'est hors de question! Là Madame nous rejoue la grande incorruptible!

- Mon petit chéri? Mais tu débloques là!

- Mais oui Saint Eliott a tous les droits lui! Combien de fois il a pété les plombs? Et tabasser des suspects, hein? Combien de plaintes contre lui déposées aux affaires internes que j'ai dû étouffées? Mais moi je fais une erreur, et encore c'étaient mes ordres, j'ai pas eu mon libre arbitre, mais ça, tu ne le laisses pas passer! Forcément puisque ce n'est que moi et pas Monsieur!

- Comment ça les plaintes que tu as étouffées?

_Il s'immobilise, gêné d'avoir lâché cet information : _- Merde _- murmure-t-il à lui-même._

- Tu as couvert Eliott lors de ses bourdes? J'étais pas du tout au courant!

- Je voulais pas que tu le saches. Ça m'a échappé…

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça? Alors qu'Eliott et toi, on peux dire que ça n'a jamais été le grand amour!

_Il hausse les épaules : _- Pour te faire plaisir

- Mais? J'ai jamais rien imaginé…

- Je voulais pas que tu t'abaisses à le demander. Je sais que tu y serais venue, pour l'aider. Alors j'ai anticipé c'est tout

- Qu'est ce que cela veut dire Dean?

- Comme si tu le savais pas!

- C'est la meilleure! Tu magouilles en secret et tu me reproches de ne pas savoir! Trop fort vraiment!

- Évidemment que tu préfère ne rien voir, trop obnubilée par l'autre

- Ces insinuations commencent à me gonfler sérieusement! Pour la énième fois, il n'y a rien entre mon partenaire et moi!

- Bien sûr, puisqu'il est l'homme parfait lui! Meilleur père, meilleur mari, qui n'a jamais trompé ou quitté sa femme. Tu parles!

- Ça veut dire quoi ça? Tu insinues quelles saloperies encore?

- Évidemment qu'il n'allait pas quitter sa femme! Parce que tu n'as jamais compté pour lui! T'es juste son meilleur pote! Il n'est même pas fichu de voir ce que tu espère et souffre dans son ombre, ça me démonte! 11 ans à côté de toi, sans jamais rien voir, sans jamais rien te donner… et toi qui t'enfermes là-dedans, qui refuses d'admettre… et de regarder autour de toi. Il y a d'autres personnes autour de toi Olivia, des personnes pour qui tu comptes…qui feraient bien des choses pour toi… mais à qui tu n'accordes pas un regard

- Dean! … tu as le discours… juste d'un homme jaloux! C'est ça, tu es jaloux!

- Hmff! … c'est bien ça oui! Je suis jaloux. Si j'avais eu la chance d'avoir sa place, ça n'aurait pas fait un pli! J'aurais tout quitté, femme, enfants pour toi, je t'aurai pas laissé toute seule si longtemps!

- Dean?

- Si tu savais combien… si seulement tu me regardais…

- Dean arrêtes!

- Ouais… tu peux l'attendre encore pendant 15 ans, mais jamais il ne te remarquera. Parce qu'il n'est pas capable de t'aimer, il ne te mérite pas. Ça non, il ne mérite pas cet amour que tu lui portes

- C'est complètement faux! Tu … tu cherches juste à me blesser!

- Non moi je t'aime. Je suis pas parfait mais moi je t'aime. Je suis là moi! Devant toi! Alors ouvre les yeux, bon sang, ouvre les yeux! Si tu t'obstines, tu vas gâcher toute ta vie pour du vent! Parce qu'un jour, il partira, et sans toi! Et tu te retrouveras totalement seule! Parce que tu repousses tout le monde! Tous ceux qui veulent vraiment te rendre heureuse!

- Ça suffit! Tais-toi! Va-t-en! Va-t-en!

- Je m'en vais. Mais quand tu réaliseras que j'avais raison, il sera trop tard. Parce que moi aussi j'en ai marre d'attendre en vain

_Un adieu qui se répercute avec le bruit d'une porte qui claque, et des pas qui s'éloignent, à jamais._

* * *

_Je me rappelle que tu (Law-and-Order) m'avais un jour demandé un flight entre eux deux, voilà c'est écrit!  
_


End file.
